


Up in the air

by LoserLife592



Series: The Sound Of Knees Hitting The Floor [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, on your Slut!Adrien series, can you do a "missing scene" between Chat Noir and Dark Cupid with some mid air sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr.

Chat gasped, having trouble breathing around the hand squeezing his throat. He looked up into Le Dislocoeur’s face as the other grinded against him. His free hand was gripping Chat’s hip and Chat’s tail was curled tightly around the Akuma’s waist.

He let out a choked moan as Le Dislocoeur pressed him harder into the rough surface of the rooftop they were on. His hips snapped sharply forward, promising a fun time if they could get their costumes off.

Somewhere, Ladybug was running around looking for them. But right now, on a rooftop low enough that anyone could see, Chat Noir, hero of Paris, was being held down with a hand around his throat as Le Dislocoeur, an Akuma, dry humped the fuck out of him. And, on a roof top low enough for anyone to see, Chat Noir, hero of Paris, with green, feral eyes and a wide, wild grin, was _loving_ every second of it.


End file.
